carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Checkmate (1986)
Plot Overview Sable is brought to hospital, she's got a subdoral hematoma and might lose her sight. Jason suffers from terrible remorse. Fallon tells Jeff that she might be pregnant, but then Monica barges in and notifies them about Sable's accident. Zach reproaches Jason with what has happened, he admits that he loves Sable, but also that she had refused sleeping with him up to now. Meanwhile the police starts investigating the case, although Jason and Zach tell them it was an accident. The worried family gathers in the hospital and is deeply relieved to hear that Sable is out of danger and going to be all right again. Jason visits her and, under the emotional pressure of his remorse, says she is his girl and nobody else's and gives her the tape. Sable takes this for the final reconciliation. She says good bye to Zach again and refuses to believe that Jason didn’t come for her but for the Miles and Jeff. Zach is indignant when he finds Bliss with his stepson Spiro, he orders him to stay away from the girl. Jason presents the proof of Miles’ innocence to Moretti and warns him ever to attack him again. But the district attorney tends right to the next case: Sable's accident. Conny, who has returned because of the incident, tells Sable she's living in a "fool's paradise" if she believes she can save her marriage with Jason, but Sable is completely convinced that she has won. Miles confesses to his twin sister that he is still in love with Fallon. Zach has found out that Spiro had set up the wrong witness in Athens in order to get Zach into suspicion, he throws him out. Monica catches Neil with his wife in bed. Hurt and confused, she flies off with her plane and crashes only little later in the mountains when she runs out of fuel. Fallon must face the fact that the baby she's expecting might be Miles’. Conny pushes Jason to fight Sable, who is already having his things moved back into her bedroom. Jason asks Frankie to get ready for a trip to the Dominion Republic to get divorced. Sable is shocked when he announces again to leave her for good, she follows him hastily in order to stop him, trips on the stairs and falls. Carried away by her anger and hurt pride, she tells Moretti Jason had beaten her up and tried to kill her on purpose. Before he and Frankie can enter the plane, Jason is arrested by Moretti for attempted murder at the airport. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Vincent Baggetta ... Asst. Dist. Atty. John Moretti * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Georgann Johnson ... Dr. Waverly * Tom Fuccello ... Surgeon * Ray Wise ... Spiro Koralis * Christopher Lofton ... Lt. Gilman * June Christopher ... Night Nurse * Helen Funai ... Min * Steven Dart ... Officer * Lisa Aliff ... Gail Kittredge Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Ken Harrison Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Richard M. Burlatsky Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Tracy Bousman Set Decoration by * Deborah Siegel Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Visual Effects by * Jay Roth .... model maker (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jan Kemp .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Ken Howard (Garrett) does not appear in this episode. Barbara Stanwyck (Constance) departs the cast and makes her final appearance on the series in this episode. It was reported that Barbara Stanwyck, who had been very vocal about her disappointment with the scripts, was reluctant to do more than 7 episodes in season 2 (some episodes in mid season and others at the end of it). Stanwyck ended up quitting the show completely in June of 1986, before season 2 began filming. Production details * Shooting Dates: From April 10, 1986 to April 18, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios, Bob Hope Airport - 2627 Hollywood Way (Burbank). Quotes * '''Zach Powers: Think, Jason, think. You imagine it's easy for Zach Powers to admit that there's a woman, any woman, he couldn't have? * Monica Colby: Miles, all you need is some time. Miles Colby: Time isn't gonna help either. There was nothing else before Randall. Then all there was was Randall. Now there's nothing. * Zach Powers: For your mothers sake I tollerated you. But all that is over now. Make all the threats you want, my hands are clean. But you're not moving in on me and you're not moving in on the Colby girl. I'll risk sharing a prison cell with you first. Spiro Koralis: I got a better idea, Zach: You take the mother, I'll take the daugher, we'll share the Colby fortune instead. * Monica Colby: [entering Neil's bedroom] Knock knock, nurse Colby to the rescue with chicken soup. Neil Kittredge: [instead of being sick, Neil is bed with a woman] Monica, I... this is my wife, Gail. Gail Kittredge: And this is the bedroom. The kitchen's down the hall. Monica Colby: Excuse me. I must have the wrong house. I certainly have the wrong man. * Francesca Langdon: I've lived in the shadows so long, I'm... I'm afraid to come out in the light. Jason Colby: Welcome to the sunshine, sweetheart. Ten minutes after my divorce is final, we will be married.